Enfance dévoilée
by Emma Kansakie
Summary: Une enfance, pas comme on pense imaginer pour les trois grand soldats de la Shinra: Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth. Histoire avant Crisis Core. Humour garanti à 100% avec une touche de mystère, et de romance!
1. Amis pour la vie

Après une bonne motivation recu par Mary, j'ai écrit cette fics qui va retracer l'enfance d'Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth. Comment étaient-ils à l'âge de gamins à leur adolecsence?  
La question ne se pose plus, voici une histoire à l'humour de mes pensées (pas sur que ça fasse rire tout le monde! n.n;)  
Voilà, jèspère que cela va vous plaire. Dites-moi si je continue l'histoire! Merci à vous, et bonne lecture! n.n

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Amis pour la vie.**

«C'est donc ce que tu veux faire plus tard?» demanda une petite fille, en extasie devant ces propos.

«Oui, je deviendrai SOLDAT, et défendrait la planète.» répondit un garçon.

«Avant tout, il faut que tu rentres dans la Shinra.» se moqua une autre petite fille.

Ces trois enfants se baladaient dans le petit village de Banora, révèlant leurs rêves quant ils seront grands. Deux d'entres eux, marchaient. Un petit garçon, aux cheveux un peu long, roux. Ses yeux fins étaient d'un joli colori mako. Il portait un pantalon, coupé après les chevevilles, noir. Son haut était assemblé de noir et de rouge, ainsi que ses chaussures. A ses côtés, une petite fille, elle aussi avait la chevelure fine, rousse. Elle avait des yeux marron, lègèrement en amande. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche avec des fleurs bleues dessiné dessus. Cela s'accordait avec ses nu-pieds bleu ciel. Sur un vélo pédalait l'autre petite fille. Ses longs cheveux or, lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses pupilles était d'une couleur bleu ciel, presque blanc même. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur bordeaux, avec un pantalon noir, et des chaussures fermé, marron.

«Et j'y arriverai! Je te le prouverais, Emma» s'énerva le roux.

«J'aimerai voir cela! Tu sais même pas tuer un insecte, Genesis!» se moqua celle-ci.

Le nommé, Genesis leva le poing, se retenant de frapper la petite blonde. Elle avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Mais, c'était une amie qu'il aimait beaucoup, pour son intelligence et sa vivacité qu'elle transmettait. Oui, elle n'était qu'une amie. Par contre, il avait un petit faible pour son autre amie, elle s'appellait Mary. Ils étaient voisins. Dés le premier jour, ils avaient sympathisés, confiant leurs secrets les plus intimes. Puis, sa couleur de cheveux était comme la sienne.

«Emma, arrête t'embêter Genesis!» sourit Mary.

«Oh, je le taquine un peu! C'est amicale!» s'exclama la petite blonde.

«Tiens, c'est pas Angeal, là-bas?»

Le roux pointa du doigt, montrant un petit garçon accroupi dans les hautes herbes. Les trois amis allèrent à sa rencontre. Voyant que le concerné ne les avaient pas remarqué, Genesis se râcla la gorge, à son habitude, pour dire qu'il était là. Angeal se retourna, essayant de masquer quelque chose dicrètement.

«Angeal, tu fais quoi?» demanda Emma d'une voix douce.

«Sûrement des cochonneries, ferme les yeux grande soeur.» intervint Mary.

«Ca va pas, non?!» se défendit Angeal.

Il se leva face aux trois, il était un peu plus petit que Genesis. Il avait les cheveux noir comme les ténèbres. Mystèrieusement, il avait, lui aussi, les yeux mako. Il avait sur lui, deux couleurs unique, le bleu foncé et le noir. Toutes les deux se confondaient l'une dans l'autre, avec son froc et son haut. Il avait le regard sérieux, en colère même. Il mis ses mains sur ses hanches, agressant ses amis.

«Allez-vous en! Je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes.»

La roux se jeta sur Angeal, le renversant à terre. Les garçons se bébattaient. Ils avaient cette tendance à se chercher. Les soeurs lèvèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles en avaient pris l'habitude de les voir se battre.

«Hé c'est reparti!» soufflèrent-elles de lassitude.

«Je vais te faire bouffer tes pommes, espèce de rouquin!» cracha le brun en faisant rouler Genesis.

«Ta gueule, le nain! Grandi en taille avant de pouvoir me défier.» fit le roux en roulant pour être sur Angeal.

Hé oui, en tant que bon amis, ils étaient les terreurs de Banora pour leurs instincts implusif et incontrôlabe. Quand ils commençaient à se frapper, on pouvait être certain que la ville était en cour de perte. Heureusement, que depuis qu'il y avait les deux soeurs, ils s'étaient calmés. Limite à l'époque, ils se seraient entre-tués. Le brun et le roux se mirent des coups dans la figure. Ils se levèrent, toujours en se frappant, quand Genesis trébucha sur l'endroit où Angeal se tenait, il y a quelque instant. Celui-ci palit. Le roux était tombé sur les fesses, quand tout à coup, il dansa la marcaréna en accéléré. Les spectateurs lui suivirent du regard, il sautillait sur un pied, en essayant d'enlever la chose invisible.

«Il y avait quoi à cette endroit?» paniqua le roux.

«Mes plantes, j'y mettais du produit contre les fourmis.» répondit Angeal indifférent.

Genesis palissait à vu d'oeil à cette révélation. Il gigota dans tous les sens, reprenant de plus belle une nouvelle chorégraphie, le «Strip-fourmis». Oui, le petit garçon avait une sainte horreur des insectes. D'où, Emma ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à devenir SOLDAT, s'il ne pouvait pas affronter un pauvre petit, sans défense insecte. Enfin débarassé de son haut, le roux se rua vers Angeal. L'affrontement recommençait.

«Je parie que Genesis, va gagner.» dit Mary.

«Mouais, je penche plus pour Angeal.» paria Emma en regardant bien la scène.

En faite, aucun d'eux n'avaient le dessus. Bien au contraire, ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. Malgré cela, les soeurs avaient prit l'habitude de miser. Question de principe, elles avaient leurs chouchous. Soudain, le roux revint sur son ami. Mary sauta de joie, encourageant Genesis. Sans crier «gard», le brun plaqua le roux à nouveau sur le sol. Emma hurla, motivant Angeal.

Au loin, des femmes passaient, discutant de tout et de rien. En entendant des bruits suspects, elles interrompirent leur discution, fixant les quatres gamins. Elles soupirent. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elles observaient ces enfants près de l'entrée du village, dans cette situation. Elles firent en même temps.

«Ils ne changeront pas!»

Et s'en allèrent, normal. Après tout, elles étaient les mères des enfants, et c'était une routine pour elles.

«Je vais te faire la peau.» cracha Genesis.

«Va d'abord voir les insectes, on verra!» répliqua Angeal.

«Espèce de nain.»

«Va te faire voir le Mr. Phobi-insect»

Les insultes volaient ainsi comme des mots doux. A force, le roux et le brun étaient épuisés mais refusé catégoriquement de renoncer. Emma et Mary en avait raz-le-bol. Elles décidèrent alors de rentrer chez-elle, remarquant que le soleil entamé sa descente pour laisser la lune s'installait sans les cieux.

OoO

«Alors qui a gagné, aujourd'hui?» demanda la maman d'Emma et Mary, en servant le repas du soir.

«On verra ça demain.» avouèrent-elles.

La mère posa délicatement sa cocote de soupe au légume sur un sous-plat, plongeant une grosse cuiellère dans le mélange. Elle dévisaga ses filles, se régalant avec son potage, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. La maman s'assit à sa place, finissant par lâché un «quoi?» d'étonnement.

Non, loin de là, au seuil du village.

«Je vais te mettre la raclée du siècle» articula Genesis, complètement mort de fatigue.

«Essaye un peu!» dit Angeal, dans l'état pareil que son ami, donnant un coup de poing qui n'aurait pas infligé une égratignure à une mouche.

Le combat titanesque dura toute la nuit, sous un océan noir parsemé d'étoile, seules témoin de leur match.

OoO

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil filtrait dans la chambre de chacune des deux soeurs qui se réveillèrent vite. Elle enfilèrent leur habits, se passa un coup sur le visage, descendirent les escaliers en trombe. Sous un air ahuri de leur mère qui les examina, entrain d'ouvrit la porte et, se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Elles coururent vers la fontaine, monta une petite pente. Elles passèrent devant la maison de Genesis, elles virent ses parents, râlant de son absence de tout hier soir. Emma et Mary ne prirent pas la peine de les rassurer, connaître le vainqueur était plus important. Elles tournèrent à gauche, traversa devant le bâtiment de la mairie. Sur la poussière de la terre deux étaient allongés, inanimé. Les petites filles s'arrêtèrent, éssoufflée, mais surtout déçus de ce qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir. Ils étaient exéquo.

«On a courut pour rien!» se plaignit Emma.

«Il n'a même pas gagné pour moi.» rala Mary.

«Vous regardez quoi?»

Les gamines dévièrent leur vision des deux garçons, morts sur un nouveau venu. Il était apparement proche de l'âge d'Angeal et Genesis. Il avait de long cheveux argenté, flottant dans le vent. Ses pupilles étaient couleurs mako, à l'iris d'un chat. Il portait d'étrange vêtement, il avait un haut noir, dont par dessus un manteau gris, un pantalon en cuir noir, et des bottes.

Il s'avança doucement vers la rousse et la blonde, le défiant de s'approcher.

(chanson western: Le bon, la brute et le truant!XD)

Un paquet de paille volait dans la légère brise, passant entre les petites filles, et le garçon. L'atmosphère était lourde, inssuportable. Ils se srutèrent comme des chiens de faience. La moindre faille les mèneraient à leur défaite. Le décors semblait tourner autour d'eux, stressant les présents. Oui, mis à part Genesis et Angeal qui roupillaient à terre. Le garçon avança d'un pas, leva la tête, laissant la lumière éblouir son visage. Les gamines s'élancèrent vers lui, écrasant au passage les endormis.

«SEPHY!!»

«Quoi?! Il se passe quoi?!» s'agita Genesis en enlevant la poussière sur sa joue.

Il secoua le brun. Angeal emergea avec difficulté. Par contre ce fus le choc de sa vie, de voir Emma et Mary dans les bras de...Les compères se lançèrent un regard commun.

«Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à Banora!» acceuillèrent-elles l'argenté.

Sephiroth était enlacé de ses amies, distinga clairement les éclaires menaçant provenant de deux ombres pas, mais vraiment pas rassurante. Les petites filles sentirent ces ondes malfaisante. Elles se retirèrent de l'étreinte. A peine dégagé, que Genesis et Angeal s'acharna sur leur camarade.

«De quel droit, oses-tu les prendre comme ça!» ragea le roux.

«J'ai jamais eu à un acceuil comme celui-ci.» se vengea le brun se mettant à cheval sur l'argenté.

«Pas ma faute si vous savez pas draguer.» cracha Sephiroth voulant se relever.

«Je prends Angeal et Sephy!» commença Emma en présentant la paume de sa main.

«Genesis et Sephy!» ajouta Mary en tapotant sa paume contre celle de sa soeur.

Près de la dispute, des femmes contemplèrent vite fait le déroulement des actions.

«Avec eux, notre village va s'effrondrer très vite!»

Elles reprient leur route de plus belle, en parlant de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps des hurlements retentirent dans Banora, cassant le quotidien de chaques villageois.

La questions turlipinaient, n'empêche tout le monde. Qui allait donc être le victorieux?

Bizarrement, pour le peu de gens vivant dans les six maisons construite, ils parièrent pour Sephiroth.


	2. Au clair de la perversité

_Disclamer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy ne m'appartienne pas(malgré les tentatives d'enlèvements), sauf Emma, Mary et Chiaki._

**Chapitre 2:**

**Au clair de la perversité.**

«Vous ne changerez donc jamais?» demanda la mère d'Emma et Mary.

La jeune femme soignait les trois blessés. Ils avaient des têtes d'enfants battus, s'excusant auprès d'elle. Les soeurs observaient la scène avec amusement. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Malgré leur opposition de caractère, Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth s'entendaient à la perfection pour leur plan dangereux, bataille qui finissaient souvent très mal, et ce petit quelque chose qui faisait, qu'ils n'étaient pas des gamins normaux.

En parlant d'eux, Angeal était un enfant vivant avec sa mère, Gillian, et son père. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais grâce à l'aide que donner la mère de Genesis et des deux soeurs, ils arrivaient à se nourrir. Le plus grand rêve du petit garçon était d'être un SOLDAT. Son père lui promit, que s'il devenait digne des combatants de la Shinra, il lui confectionnerait une épée. Mais cette famille semblait tenir un secret, au sujet d'Angeal et Genesis.

Genesis était dans une situation aisé. Il habitait avec ses deux parents. Il n'avait jamais expliquer pourquoi, il voulait entrer dans l'armée de la Shinra. Il était silencieux sur ses objectifs. Certains se doutait qu'il avait le but d'être le plus fort entre Sephiroth et Angeal. Puis c'était son destin d'y aller, depuis sa naissance, des scientifiques de Midgar venaient pour l'exposer à des entretiens médicaux. Seul, le roux savait ce qu'il se passait, avec son ami Angeal.

Sephiroth était différent de ses amis. Il résidait à la capital du continent. C'était un petit garçon mystèrieux, que la Shinra refusait de lâcher facilement. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, ni de sa vie à la tour. Des rumeurs circulaient en disant qu'il était très fermé, et ne discutait avec personne. A sa première venue à Banora, il a fait connaissance du roux et du brun. Dés ce moment, de temps en temps il vint au village.

Emma et Mary sont arrivées plus tard. Avec leurs parents, elles ont déménagés sur le continent Est, due à une mutation de leur père. Il travaillait à Nibelheim. Pour une cause innonue, il avait été recommandé à Midgar, c'était en se présentant, qu'il obtenus un poste supérieur à celui d'avant. Il était un SOLDAT de seconde classe. Les petites filles ont rencontrés Genesis et Angeal, suivit de Sephiroth, un lien s'était tissé, marqué au fer.

«Dis Maman! On peut dormir chez Genesis ce soir?» sourit Mary.

«Oh, s'il te plait, Maman, dis oui! On pourra ainsi jouer avec Sephy!» supplia Emma avec ses yeux larmoyant.

«Quoi? On a jamais décidé qu'il dormirait chez-moi!» se plaignit le roux.

Les regards noirs se posèrent sur lui. Le roux se fit discret, et rajouta.

«C'était une blague.»

La jeune mère ria. Ces enfants étaient décidément, pleins surprises. Elle accepta «l'offre» de Genesis.

Ils prirent le chemin habituel pour rejoindre la maison du petit garçon. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir, qui était immense. Ils les amenèrent à sa chambre. Elle était tout aussi grande que l'entrée. On pouvait y insérer au moins dix personnes de plus. L'argenté se précipita sur le lit. Il était moelleux à souhait. Il le faisait même rebondir. Voyant l'amusement, Emma, Mary et Angeal sautèrent sur le plumard, pour faire du trempolin.

«Non, mais ça suffit! J'ai changé d'avis partez!» rouspéta Genesis.

«Bien...J'aimerai prendre un bain.» dit Sephiroth avec son air géné, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le roux le dévisagea. S'il avait pu, il aurait frapper. Cet air angélique qui se marquait sur l'argenté, énervait profondément le roux. Les nerfs à vif, il décida de descendre prendre l'air. Mais il fut ratrapper par Mary, qui avait bondi sur lui. Le hic, était que la petite fille s'était literralement loupé dans son coup. Par mal chance, elle s'était accrochée au pantalon de Genesis qui se baissa. Un magnifique caleçon dessiné Midgar dessus cacha la partie intime.

«Ohhh! C'est voyant comme sous-vêtement» chuchota la petite rousse.

Angeal, Emma, et Sephiroth explosèrent de rire. Ils se bidonnaient, en se tordant sur la matelat. Ils respiraient avec difficulté, et en pleurèrent joie. Genesis rougit dangereusement, pas à cause de son déhabillement imprévu, mais à la réaction de ses amis.

«C'est pas ce qu'une petite fille dirait!» s'énerva Genesis.

«Qu'est ce que je dois dire, alors?» demanda Mary, en se positionnant en tailleur sur le sol.

Emma et les deux garçon firent pareil, sur le lit, attendant la version du roux, qui se sentait mal à l'aise sur cette attention trop porté sur lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et commença son explication.

«Quand une petite fille descend le pantalon d'un garçon, il ne faut pas qu'elle dise que son sous-vêtement et voyant. Mais «Oh, mon dieu! Cache tes parties masculines!»

Ses camarades semblaient réfléchir intensément à cette phrase. On aurait dit que Genesis était un expert en la matière. C'était alors, que sans s'y attendre, Angeal prit la parole, malheureusement pas comme le roux avait prévus.

«Oh, mon dieu! C'est ta mère qui a choisit ton caleçon?»

«Oh, mon dieu! Tu dois avoir les boules!» continua l'argenté.

«Oh, mon dieu! Tu es un exbitionniste?» suiva la petite blonde, dans la rigolade.

Furax, il claqua sa porte de chambre.

«Oh, mon dieu! Il va avoir la honte de sa vie!» finit la petite rousse, en empoignant le pantalon de Genesis. Elle partit de la pièce pour rejoindre le pauvre petit garçon.

Mary abandonna sa soeur et ses amis, pour sauver la pudeur du roux. Les trois restants dans la pièce , se jetèrent des coup d'oeil, mijotant quelque chose. Un sourire pas net se marqua sur leurs lèvres. Ils se levèrent du lit, fouillant dans les tiroirs de Genesis. Ils étalèrent tous le contenants à terre. Ils se s'inquiètaient même pas, comment le roux allait revoir l'état de sa chambre. Sephiroth s'occupait des tables de nuits. Emma, de la grande armoire collée au mur. Angeal farfouillait dans les tiroirs, à la recherche du trèsor perdu. Quand enfin, il LE trouva, le magot, la perle rare!

«Hé, j'ai trouvé une petite culotte de fille!» se réjouit le brun.

Emma et l'argenté se rua vers cette nouvelle, très prometteuse! Lorsqu'un détail, alerta la petite blonde. Elle arracha le tissu des mains d'Angeal.

«Hé...c'est à ma soeur!»

OoO

«Genesis revient!!» cria Mary à la poursuite du roux.

«Non, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie!» s'exclama Genesis

Il courait de toutes ses forces, afins de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle, elle courait pour se rapprocher de lui. La petite rousse avait les cheveux qui se balançait au gré du vent de sa course, tenant le bas de son ami. Genesis était à bout de souflle. Il dut ralentir, Mary en profita pour mettre la gomme.

«GENESIS!» vociféra-t-elle avec de gros yeux, à cause de la pression de l'air sur son visage.

Le roux se pétrifia de terreur. La gamine chargea sur lui, le faisant tomber. Elle lui enfila son pantalon. La bataille fut dur, mais la guerre gagné!

Mary était étendue sur Genesis. Tous deux avaient la respiration saccadée. Ils se fixaient, dans le blanc des yeux. Comme toujours, c'était au bon moment, que quatre femmes du village passèrent, et virent la scène, on peut plus chaude. Elles commentèrent la vision qu'elles avaient des deux gamins.

«Non, mais regardez moi cela!»

«A leur âge!»

«Mais que font les parents?»

«Après on s'étonne qu'il attrappe des maladies!»

Prête à revenir chez-elles, une des femmes tilta. Elle se retourna, les yeux exorbités. Elle rattrapa une de ces amies, et s'adressa à elle.

«Chiaki! C'est pas Mary?!»

La dénomée Chiaki tourna la tête à se rompre les cervicales. L'horreur de son existance! Sa plus petite fille faisait «ça», avec le fils du voisin. Et dehors, qui plus est. Ce qui la choqua est de pas remarquer Emma dans les parages. Dire qu'elle avait la responsabilité de la surveiller. La jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, le pas déterminé, avec la colère au visage.

«Mary Rina Ishtakie, je te prie te retirer dans ta maison et plus vite que ça!»

La petite fille se crispa à cette rage venant de la voix de sa mère. Elle allait avoir un sacré quart-d'heure avec sa soeur. Avant toute chose, sauver les apparences. Mary écrasa Genesis bien comme il fallait.

«Maman, c'est pas ce que tu crois! Genesis avait fait tomber son pantalon malencontreusement, je lui ai courut après pour qu'il le remette, je lui ai sauté dessus, et il a son pantalon sur lui!» expliqua la petite rousse.

«Mary, tu rentres tout de suite! Car tu me donnes les détails, qui font que tu t'enfonces.» ordonna Chiaki.

«Chiaki?»

A l'interpéllation de son prénom, la mère des deux petites, regarda la personne l'ayant appelé. C'était la mère de Genesis, une belle femme à la chevelure rousse, aux yeux marrons, enroulé dans une grosse couverture chaude. Genesis en profita pour se relever, Mary paniquée par la situation, se retourna vers le roux. L'innatendu s'était produit, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact sans le vouloir. Ils dépêchèrent vite de s'écater l'un de l'autre. Les deux enfants palissaient, en s'essuyant la bouche.

«Mon dieu, je ne suis plus vierge!» pensa Mary.

«J'ai fait l'amour à Mary!» pensa Genesis en rougissant.

Chiaki revint à ses moutons, elle pointa du doigt la maison. La petite rousse alla chez-elle, en marche funèbre. Sa mère tapa du pied, en faisant comprendre qu'elle mette la vitesse grand V. Tour suivant, Genesis qui essayait de filer à l'anglaise. Pas de chance pour lui, la jeune femme le stoppa. Elle l'aggrippa par le col et le traina jusque chez lui.

«J'ai mon autre fille à récupérer chez-toi!»

Le roux ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était guère rassuré de la suite, qu'il fit une moue.

OoO

«Il va entendre parler de moi, ce pervers!» ragea Emma en dévalant comme une furie les escaliers de bois.

Derrière elle, Angeal et Sephiroth la suivaient, dans le but de la calmer. Mais, une surprise les attenda au rez-de-chaussée. La petite blonde s'arrêta à la première marche, par derrière elle refila la culotte de Mary à Angeal, qui failli la percuter en s'immobilisant à la deuxième marches. Le brun prit le tissu, mais sans sa précipitation, il perdit son équilibre, qu'il reprit en mettant ses bras en perpendiculaire à son corps. Sephiroth était sur la troisième marches, il remarqua le sous-vêtement, le prit et le cacha dans une de ses poches avant qu'elle ne le voit.

«Jeune fille, j'ai deux mots à te dire!» cracha Chiaki en parlant à la petite blonde.

Les gamins paniquèrent. Elle connaissait la vérité! Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir dire pour leur défense?

«Maman, c'est pas ma faute! Je ne le savais pas.» se justifia Emma.

«Je ne veux rien savoir! On va s'expliquer à la maison.»

«Je te jure, c'est la faute à Genesis!» insista la petite.

«C'est sa faute, si je l'ai retrouvé allongé a terre, Mary sur lui!»

Silence de mort. Le roux se dégagea e l'ombre de la mère des deux soeurs! Chiaki lui tirai sur l'oreille devenant rouge. Il se se plaignait de douleur. Angeal, Sephiroth et Emma restèrent perplexe. Quand la petite fille bondit sur lui.

«Espèce de salaud! Tu as violé ma soeur!»

Emma fut rattrapée en plein vol par sa mère.

«Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement.» fit Chiaki le regard noir.

La petite eut une sourire crispé. Sa mère pouvait-être terrifiante. Vallait mieux se tenir à carreaux, si elle ne voulais pas avoir droit aux magnifiques et déstructrice vocalise de sa mère. Oui, leur punition dès qu'elles faisaient une bétises, Chiaki chantait. Elle avait une voix qui portait bien et aigü, c'était l'infamie des tympans de n'importe quelle personne.

Sur la route de leur maison, la tension s'était baissée. Emma tenait la main de sa mère. Tout en fixant l'horizon, elle posa une question intriguante.

«Maman, crois-tu que nous allons pouvoir défaire la malédiction?»

«Je l'espère, ma chérie! J'espère que vous sauverez, Mary et toi, ces futurs âmes.»

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre! n.n Humour, humour! :D Il est au rendez-vous, bon pas dit qu'il fasse rire tout le monde! Mais avec la quantité d'anneries qui défilent en ce moment entre Mary et moi, ça fait le plein! XD  
Je nie toutes responsabilités, ou plaintes par rapport à Genesis, comme quoi il est un prevers! XD Ne vous inquiètez pas Angeal et Sephy vont y passer aussi! Je vais vous montrer leur vrai visage d'enfant! Je précise là, ils sont environs 9/10 ans. J'ai oublié de le dire. n.n;

Bon, j'ai un peu modifié la fin mais celle-ci me plait bien, car le mystère de la famille Ishtakie est plus complexe qu'on pense! Bon vous vous doutez bien, de ce que dois faire Emma et Mary, mais bon...! Je suis pas douée pour le suspence! n.n;

Bon j'arrête de blablater, laissez une 'tite review avec votre avis, et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire, les habitués et les anonymes, merci beaucoup à vous!n.n

PS: Le chapitre 7 de Journal Intime va bientôt arriver!


End file.
